Into the Woods
by ManOfManyTales
Summary: A beautiful young maiden. A carefree young lad. A childless baker and his wife. A handsome prince. A wicked witch. All of them have wishes and desires. And all of them seek their wishes in the vast and mysterious woods, where they will learn to be careful
1. Prologue: Into the Woods

**I have no idea what compelled me to write this. Every once in a while, I like to write a fic like this. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the story. And please please please PLEASE review. I am a review ADDICT! They really help motivate me to write.**

**Usually I'll put in a key of various text effects (Bold, **_Italic_**, etc) to denote which character recites what lyrics. But, in chapters like this, where there are more characters than text effects, I just put their names next to their lyrics.**

**ALSO, Most of the chapter titles will tell you what song to listen to (for the songs, I will be using the movie versions)**

**One last thing (Parenthesis) denote characters reciting different lyrics at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** belongs to Disney, Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. The songs don't belong to me either. They belong to Stephen Sondheim.**

* * *

_**Into the Woods**_

**Prologue: Into the Woods**

This is a fairy tale. And like all fairy tales, this one begins with those four well-known words:

Once upon a time.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lay a small village on the edge of the woods.

_**Kairi: **__I wish…_

And in this village, there lived a young maiden by the name of was a beautiful young maiden with shining sapphire eyes and glimmering auburn hair which hung long in long straight locks behind her.

_**Kairi: **__More than anything_

But, alas, her beauty was covered up. Kairi was wearing only a dingy, raggedy old brown dress caked with dust, dirt and grime. Her beautiful face also had black splotches of dust and dirt all over it. The maiden was on her hands and knees, furiously scrubbing away at the floor with a brush full of soap.

_**Kairi: **__More than life  
More than jewels_

* * *

There also lived a carefree young lad by the name of Roxas.

_**Roxas:**__ I wish…_

Roxas lived on the outskirts of the village in a broken down, ramshackle hut. The young boy was slim, but not overly so. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. His clothes consisted of a gray wool shirt and an extremely worn pair of overalls. Roxas led a thin, practically starved looking, white cow through the field outside his hut and pulled her into his dingy hut.

_**Roxas:**__ More than life_

* * *

And finally, there lived a childless baker and his wife. Their names were Terra and Aqua.

_**Terra &amp; Aqua: **__I wish_

The husband and wife were busy preparing for their day; starting up the large wood-burning oven, making and setting out dough for baking through the course of the day.

Terra was a handsome young man with neck-length brown hair, tanned skin and dark blue eyes. He wore a simple black shirt and beige pants over his muscular physique. Over his clothes, a white apron was tied around his chest and hips.

His wife, Aqua was a beautiful young woman with pale skin. Her hair was neck-length and was, very oddly, naturally light blue in color. Her eyes were a bright, sparkling blue. Her curvaceous form was covered by a dark blue dress with a black apron over it.

_**Terra: **__More than anything  
__**Aqua: **__More than the moon  
__**Terra &amp; Aqua:**__ I wish  
_

* * *

Kairi sighed, now that the floor was scrubbed clean. She sat up on her knees. Wiping the sweat from her dirty forehead, she looked out the window. From the distance, an extravagant, massive castle could be seen just on the other side of the massive forest that lay in the middle of the village and palace. Kairi got up and approached the window, staring longingly at the castle in the distance.

_**Kairi:**__ The king is giving a festival.  
__**Terra&amp; Aqua: **__(More than life)  
__**Roxas: **__(I wish)  
__**Kairi: **__I wish to go to the festival  
__**Terra &amp; Aqua: **__(More than riches)  
__**Kairi: **__And the ball_

* * *

Roxas sighed. He sat down beside the cow, Clarabelle, in his extremely cramped hut. He set a bucket beneath her udder. He tried to milk her, but nothing happen. Frustrated, Roxas sighed.

_**Roxas: **__I wish my cow would give us some milk  
__**Aqua &amp; Kairi: **__(More than anything)_

* * *

Terra put a tray of various rolls of dough into the large oven and pulled out a tray of freshly baked bread, setting it for display on one of the shelves. He looked across the shop to see Aqua, looking out the front window. She had a sad look in her eyes; various children were playing in the village. Terra suddenly realized what his wife was thinking; the same thing was on his mind. He pulled his wife into an embrace and hugged her tight.

_**Terra: **__I wish we had a child.  
__**Roxas: **__(Please pal)  
__**Aqua: **__I want a child  
__**Roxas: **__(Squeeze pal)_

_**Kairi: **__I wish to go to the festival  
__**Roxas: **__(I wish you'd give us some milk  
or even cheese)  
__**Terra &amp; Aqua:**__ (I wish we might have a child)  
__**All four: **__I wish…_

* * *

The door opened, drawing Kairi from her dreams. In the doorway stood a tall woman. She had slicked back yellow hair and teal eyes that burned with hatred. She was obviously not ready for the day, her body wrapped only in a blue robe.

"You wish to go to the festival?" She sneered.

You see, Kairi's parents had died and she was now forced to live with her stepmother, Larxene. Larxene had two daughters of her own, Fuu and Rikku. As if on cue, Fuu and Rikku walked in behind Larxene. Like their mother, the girls were not dressed yet either; their bodies glad in thin robes.

Fuu had short silver hair, which hung over one of her orange eyes. Rikku had blue eyes closer to her mother's and her similar yellow hair puffed and burst up crazily on top of her head. Larxene, Fuu, and Riku all three stared at Kairi with disbelief in their eyes.

_**Larxene: **__You, Kairi, the festival?  
You wish to go to the festival?  
__**Fuu: **__(What, you, Kairi the festival?)  
__**Rikku: **__(What, you wish to go to the festival?)  
__**Larxene, Fuu, &amp; Riku: **__The festival?  
The king's festival?_

Larxene walked past Kairi, scoffing, as if Kairi's request was absolutely ridiculous. As Larxene walked around the kitchen, her daughters circled around Kairi, mocking her.

_**Fuu: **__Look at your nails!  
__**Rikku: **__Look at your dress  
__**Fuu: **__People would laugh at you_

"Nevertheless." Kairi stood up, face to face with her stepsisters.

_**Kairi: **__I still wish to go to the festival  
__**Fuu &amp; Rikku: **__(You still to go to the festival)  
__**Larxene: **__(She still wants to go to the festival)  
__**Larxene, Fuu, &amp; Rikku: **__And dance before the prince?_

All three of them broke out in harsh cackling and laughing at Kairi, finding joy in her misfortune and pain, one of which would be her unfulfilled dream. For you see, all three were beautiful of face and vile and black of heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, the young lad had no father, but he lived with his mother Aerith. A beautiful woman with long brown hair which she wore in a ponytail and green eyes. Given their poor status, Aerith only one had one outfit, a brown dress which was worn and torn.

_**Aerith:**__ I wish…_

She came back to her run-down hut, groaning in frustration. Lately, Aertih had become more and more aggravated. The source of her aggravation: her son… among other things.

_**Aerith:**__ I wish my son were not a fool!  
I wish my house were not a mess!  
I wish the cow was full of milk!  
I wish the walls were full of gold!  
I wish a lot of things!_

Aerith pushed open the door open and gasped at the sight before her: Roxas had brought Clarabelle inside.

"What in heaven's name are you doing with a cow inside the house?" Aertih asked her son shocked.

"I..I thought if she were nice and warm, then Clarabelle might produce some milk." Roxas defended.

Aerith sighed. She gave Roxas a warm smile and she pulled him into a loving embrace. "You're such a fool Roxas." She said before smacking the back of his head.

And finally, there was a hungry little girl named Xion who always wore a red cape.

* * *

_**Xion: **__I wish…_

"HEY!" Terra exclaimed as the girl dashed away from him with a small sweet roll in her hands. Xion was a young girl. She wore a pretty little black dress to match her short black hair. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief and innocence. Over her dress, she had a red cloak with a hood pulled over her head. Xion held up the roll defensively.

_**Xion: **__It's not for me,  
It's for my granny in the woods  
A loaf of bread, please.  
To bring my poor old hungry granny in the woods,  
Just a loaf of bread, please._

* * *

"Kairi." Larxene called for her stepdaughter. In her hand was a black pot full of lentils. With no hesitation, Larxene dumped the lentils into the fireplace. She then tossed the pot carelessly in Kairi's direction, not caring if she caught it or not… Kairi was thankful she caught it.

"If you can pick up these lentils from the fireplace, AND," she emphasized the "and," "finish your chores in time, you may go to the festival with us." She snickered as she swept past her. "Come along ladies." She called to her daughter.

"Yes mother." Fuu and Rikku said in unison, laughing outright at the impossible task Kairi had before her.

Kairi immediately scrambled onto her knees and began to furiously pick the lentils out of the fireplace, throwing them into the pot. Realizing it was futile, Kairi lowered her hands. She looked back at the empty space where her stepmother and stepsisters once stood and waited another moment or two to make sure they weren't nearby. Taking a deep breath, Kairi exhaled. She wouldn't give up yet…she still had one trick left.

_**Kairi:**__ Come little birds.  
Down from the eaves,  
And the leaves,  
Over fields,  
Out of castles and ponds_

_**Roxas: **__(No squeeze pal)_

_**Kairi:**__ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

Kairi continued to sing her song, her voice carried out of the chimney and into the sky. Answering her song, dozens of various types of birds flew down the chimney. They all flied through the kitchen, landing before Kairi and surrounding her. Kairi smiled at that, she quickly asked her birds for help.

_**Kairi: **__Quick little birds,  
Flick through the ashes.  
Pick and peck, but swiftly,  
Sift through the ashes.  
Into the pot_

Kairi set the pot down in front of the fireplace. The birds quickly got to work, picking at and picking up the lentils and dropping them in the pot, helping Kairi, the woman who was always so kind to them.

* * *

Aerith opened the door of her cottage, and Roxas stepped out, pulling Clarabelle behind him. Aerith sighed; she didn't want it to have to come to this, but there was no other choice. She sighed again; this would devastate Roxas.

"Now listen to me, son." She said firmly. "Clarabelle must be taken to market."

Roxas gasped, his eyes widening. "Mother no!" He exclained, hugging the milky-white cow around the neck. "She's the best cow in the world!"

"Was." Aerith corrected firmly. "She has been dry for weeks. And with no food or money, we have no choice but to sell her."

"But mom!" He closed his eyes, trying to blink back the tears. "She's my best friend."

"Look at her!" Aerith said, showing how starved and emaciated she actually was.

_**Aerith:**__ There are bugs on her dugs.  
There are flies in her eyes.  
There's a lump on her rump  
Big enough to be a hump!_

"But—" Roxas tried to counter her, but Aerith held up her hand, cutting him off.

_**Aerith:**__ We've no time to sit and dither,  
While our withers wither with her.  
And no one keeps a cow for a friend!_

"Sometimes, I wonder what all that dreaming is doing to your head." Aerith said, delivering another smack to the back of Roxas' head.

* * *

Xion smiled at the baker and his wife, her arms full of loaves of bread, various rolls, and even a couple of sweet sticky buns . Thinking she had all she needed, she was ready to set out.

_**Xion: **__Into the woods, it's time to go  
I hate to leave, I have to though.  
Into the woods—it's time,  
And so I must begin my journey._

_Into the woods, and through the tress  
To where I am expected ma'am  
Into the woods to Grandmother's house.  
Into the woods to Grandmother's house._

"Now," Aqua began as she gave Xion one last sticky bun, "are you certain of your way?"

Xion nodded.

_**Xion: **__The way is clear.  
The light is good.  
I have no fear,  
Nor no one should.  
The woods are just trees,  
The trees are just wood.  
I sort of hate to ask it,  
But do you have a basket?_

"Yes." Aqua nodded, looking around. "I do believe…" she trailed off, looking around the bakery. She moved behind the counter and found and old basket. She walked back to the child and placed all bread in the basket for her. "There you go." She smiled.

Terra sighed. He truly did love his wife and her kindness, but business was still business. "I don't suppose you plan on buying any of that."

"Oh shh." Aqua scolded her husband, smacking him lightly in the arm. She covered the basket with a cloth to keep the bread fresh and warm. "Now don't stray and be late." Aqua instructed Xion as she led her to the doorway. The red-cloaked girl pulled a roll out of the basket and began eating, which didn't go unnoticed by Terra.

"And you might save some of those for your granny."

"Thank you." Xion smiled at the bakers. She waved goodbye to them and went on her way, skipping down the path out of the village.

_**Xion:**__ Into the woods, and down the dell.  
The path is straight, I know it well.  
Into the woods, and who can tell  
What's waiting on the journey?_

_Into the woods to bring some bread  
To granny who is sick in bed.  
Never can tell what lies ahead,  
For all that I know, she's already dead._

_But into the woods,  
Into the woods,  
Into the woods  
To Grandmother's house,  
And home before dark._

* * *

Kairi couldn't help but smile proudly as the birds dropped the last of the lentils into the pot for her. She smiled and thanked them for their help.

"KAIRI!" Rikku's voice came from upstairs.

"GET UP HERE!" Fuu's voice called immediate after.

Kairi gasped, turning to the birds fluttering around the kitchen.

_**Kairi:**__ Fly birds,  
Back to the sky._

"WE'RE WAITING!" Her stepsisters yelled. Kairi rose to her feet when she heard angry footsteps above her. Not wanting to get her in trouble, the birds flew back up through the chimney.

_**Kairi:**__ Back to the eaves,  
And the leaves,  
And the fields,  
And the—_

She didn't get the chance to finish. Fuu and Rikku burst into the kitchen. Thankfully, the birds had left the kitchen. But Kairi didn't have any time to sigh yet. She was assaulted by her sisters, who were now dressed for the festival. Fuu was wearing a dark royal blue gown and Rikku a bright orange one.

_**Rikku:**__ Hurry up and do my hair, Kairi,  
Are you really wearing that?_

_**Fuu: **__Look I found a little tear, Kairi,  
Can't you hide it with a hat?_

_**Kairi: **__You look beautiful_

Kairi complimented her sisters as she stood behind Rikku, beginning the process of tying her hair into a bun.

"I know." Rikku smirked at Kairi's compliment.

Fuu scoffed. "She means me."

"No she didn't!" Rikku snapped back.

Kairi ignored her stepsisters' squabbling and continued tying Rikku's hair into a bun. All the while, she was mumbling incoherently to herself.

_**Kairi: **__Mother said be good,  
Father said be nice,  
That was always their advice.  
So be nice little Kairi,  
Good little Kairi,  
Nice good good nice—_

"Tighter!" Rikku ordered. Kairi nodded, tightening the bun. But as she did, her mind began to wander.

_**Kairi:**__ What's the good of being good,  
If everyone is blind  
Always leaving you behind?  
Never mind little Kairi  
Kind little Kairi  
Nice good nice kind good nice—_

"OW!" Rikku shouted, pulling Kairi from her musings. Rikku ripped herself away from Kairi, turning to face her, hatred in her eyes. "Not that tight clod!" She growled out before smacking Kairi across her face. The force of the slap brought Kairi to her knees.

Fuu and Rikku looked down at her, and then at each other. And then they broke out laughing, both of them thoroughly enjoying what just happened. They continued to laugh as they pranced out of the room.

* * *

By now, it was mid-afternoon, the bakery was closed; Terra and Aqua prepared the bread early in the morning and sold it through the morning to the afternoon. The husband and wife were busy cleaning their shop when they were interrupted by a loud, urgent-sounding knocking—no, banging—on their front door.

Terra looked to Aqua confused. "Who could that be?" He asked, going to the window to see who it was.

"We have sold our last loaf of bread." Aqua shouted loud enough to that the person on the other side of the door could hear.

Now, Terra was usually a calm and collected man, but what he saw on the other side of the window visibly shook him with fear. He turned to his wife, the fear etched into his features. "It's the witch from next door." He announced.

A similar look of fright fell upon Aqua's face as well. The door was banged on again, but neither Terra nor Aqua moved to answer it. Suddenly, a bright green light seeped through the cracks in the doorway before the door was blasted off its hinges and sent flying across the doorway, hitting the wall. Terra and Aqua stood still, frightened as the witch, a cruel and powerful sorceress named Maleficent slid into the room.

She was an ugly woman with mossy green skin, dark purple lips, and unnatural glowing yellow eyes. She was dressed head to toe in long, flowing black robes which completely covered her body, long sleeves that hung down all the way to the floor, and a long black train at the end of her robes. At her neck was a purple collar which stood up around her neck. Her head was covered by a black headdress which ended in two curved horns that ended in two points, shooting toward the sky. In her green right hand was a long wooden staff that reached up to her chest. At the head of the staff was a silver dragon with wings that curled around a beautiful rounded glass sphere.

"W-w-we have no bread." Aqua nervously stammered to the witch.

"I don't want your bread." Maleficent said, her yellow eyes bore into the couple, unblinking.

"Then what is it you wish?" Terra asked, moving across the room to be near his wife.

"It's not what I wish." Maleficent declared. "It's what you wish." She said. When the couple remained silent, Maleficent raised her left hand and pointed her long green finger which (like all the rest of them) ending in a long, sharp, talon-like black nail at Aqua. "Nothing cooking in that belly now is there?" She asked. Moving on instinct, Terra moved his wife behind him with the intention of protecting her. Maleficent continued. "And there will NEVER be unless you do exactly as I say."

She moved in a fluid motion, making it appear as if she was floating, and stopping in front of the bakers. "Now, in three days' time, a blue moon will appear in the night sky. Only then can the curse be undone?"

"What curse?" Aqua asked timidly.

"The one I placed on this house." Maleficent asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked, confused by her meaning.

Maleficent sighed and rolled her eyes, annoyed that she was going to have to start over from the beginning. "In the past," she began, her yellow eyes glaring at Terra, "when you were no more than a babe, your father brought you and his young wife to this cottage. I must admit, they were a lovely couple. But they were not lovely neighbors."

"You see," the sorceress took a step forward, causing Terra and Aqua to take a frightened step back, "your mother was with child, and she had developed an unusual appetite."

The witch turned her head, looking out of through the doorway. Across the way from Terra and Aqua's house and bakery was Maleficent's own humble cottage. The house was surrounded by a tall, black iron fence. Inside the fence, various forms of vegetation grew wildly, making the house look more like the woods the village bordered.

Maleficent pointed her staff at her quaint little home, continuing the story about Terra's parents. "She took one look at my beautiful garden, and told your father that what she wanted more than anything in the world was—

_**Maleficent: **__Greens, greens, and nothing but greens:  
Parsley, peppers, cabbages, and celery,  
Asparagus, and watercress,  
And fiddle ferns, and lettuce_

_He said "All right!"  
But it wasn't quite,  
'Cause I caught him  
In the autumn  
In my garden one night_

_He was robbing me,  
Raping me!  
Rooting through my rutabaga,  
Raiding my arugula,  
And ripping the rampion!  
My champion!  
My favorite!_

Maleficent slammed her staff down on the ground. "I should have laid a spell on him right there!" She seethed. A twisted smirk broke out on her face as she sat down on a stool. "I could have turned him into stone." She fantasized. "Or a dog. Or a chair." She wheezed and laughed at the thought of it. Terra only stared at her wide-eyed. Yes, he was frightened of Maleficent, but he knew nothing of any of this; he had always believed his parents died when he was young. The enchantress cleared her throat and continued the tale.

_**Maleficent: **__But I let have the rampion,  
I'd lots to spare.  
In return, however,  
I said, "fair is fair,  
you will let me have the baby  
that you're wife will bear.  
And we'll call it square."_

"I had a brother?" Terra asked, stepping forward, momentarily forgetting his fear of the green-skinned witch.

"No!" Maleficent scoffed. "But…" her voice was softer, "you had a sister."

"What did you do?" So many questions coursed through Terra's mind. "Where is she?"

Maleficent's gaze once again hardened. She rose to her feet, slamming her staff into the ground. The bakery gave a small tremor, causing Terra and his wife to clutch each other for support.

"She's MINE now!" Maleficent declared. "And you will never find her!"

Maleficent refused to speak no more on the subject. She even refused to give Terra the name of his sister: Namine.

Before the baker could ask any further, Maleficent went on, silencing him. "Small price to pay for what else your father stole from me." She spat, viciously. Her free hand shat up and rubbed her cheek, her yellow eyes softened…only slightly. "It cost me my youth and my beauty. When I inherited that garden, my mother warned me she would punish me with the curse of ugliness if I lost any of the…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Lost what?" Aqua dared to ask.

That seemed to send Maleficent off on a tirade. "The beans!" She exclaimed.

"Beans?" Terra and Aqua exhcnaged confused glances.

_**Maleficent: **__The special beans!  
I let him go,  
I didn't know  
He'd stolen my beans!  
I was watching him crawl  
Back over the wall,  
When bang! Crash!  
The lightning flashed!_

Maleficent turned her body and walked back to the doorway. She stared off in the distance, recalling some painful memory. After a second or so, she shook herself out of it, and faced the young baker and his wife, almost drawing to the conclusion of her story.

_**Maleficent:**__ Well, that's another story.  
Never mind. Anyway,  
At last the big day came.  
I made my claim.  
"Oh don't take away the baby!"  
They shrieked and screeched,  
But I did, and I hid her  
Where she'll never be reached!_

_Your father cried,  
And your mother died,  
And for extra measure,  
I admit it was a pleasure,  
I said, "Sorry,  
I'm still not mollified."  
And I laid a little spell on them!_

"You too son." Maleficent thrust her staff forward. The sphere in her staff discharged a glowing red burst of energy. Terra felt pain course through his groin; it was enough to weaken his legs and send him onto the ground, had he not leaned onto the counter for support. Yet, as intense as the pain was, it passed as soon as it came on.

"I cursed that your family tree would always be a barren one." The witch finally explained what she had earlier referred to.

The shock of the realization left Terra and Aqua in a stunned silence. Finally, Aqua gasped and broke down, collapsing into Terra's chest. She buried her face in her husband's torso, muffling her sobs. A tear spilled from Terra's eyes; they're dream would never come true.

"How could you do that?" Terra asked, devastated. But there was the slightest hint of anger in his voice as he clutched his heartbroken wife.

Maleficent only chuckled and went on, ignoring his question. "And when your mother died, your father deserted you." She walked up to him, standing face to face with him. Despite his fear, he would not cower before her.

"Your father was no father." Maleficent sneered. "So why should you be?"

Terra didn't say anything. Instead, he kissed Aqua's forehead and tried to calm her down. Maleficent smirked. She took a step backwards from the couple and turned away.

_**Maleficent:**__ Now there's no more fuss,  
And there's no more scenes,  
And my garden thrives—  
You should see my nectarines.  
But I'm telling you the same  
I tell kings and queens:  
Don't ever never ever  
Mess around with my greens!_

_Especially the beans!_

* * *

"But why do I have to go to the next village?" Roxas asked his mother with a groan. Behind him, he was tugging a rope tied around Clarabelle, pulling the cow with him.

"Because everyone in this village knows that the cow hasn't given a drop of milk." Aerith said as she led her son on the path away from their cottage.

"But that's cheating!" Roxas scowled at the fact his mother could be so dishonest.

"We're starving Roxas!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot down. Roxas, in all his life, had never seen his mother so firm. "Don't you understand?" She asked. She came to a halt when the path led directly into the massive forest.

"Now," she said, turning back to Roxas, "you're to accept no less than 50 munny for her." Roxas was hugging Clarabelle and cooing to her. "Are you listening to me?" She asked.

"Yes." Roxas sighed.

"Then what did I just say?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"No more than 50 munny." Roxas incorrectly repeated.

Aerith groaned and, once again, smacked the back of Roxas' head. "Less than 50!" She corrected. She then pointed forward into the forest, gesturing Roxas down the path.

_**Aerith: **__Into the woods, the time is now  
We have to live, I don't care how!  
Into the woods to sell the cow,  
You must begin the journey._

_Straight through the woods and don't delay,  
We have to face  
The marketplace.  
Into the woods to journey's end!_

Roxas sighed again as he walked into the forest. He took one look back at Clarabelle, frowning at what he had to do. With a heavy heart, he sighed and continued to walk.

_**Roxas: **__Into the woods to sell a friend._

* * *

Maleficent figured she had let the truth sink in long enough. The revelation that Terra and Aqua could never bear a child had devastated the couple. The couple had calmed down some, but the hurt remain. And now, Maleficent was sure they would do whatever it took to get their wish. Working with this mindset, she turned back to Terra and his wife.

"You wish to have the curse reversed?" She asked, though she already knew the answer. She didn't wait for them to respond and went on. "I'll need a certain potion first."

Terra and Aqua calmed themselves enough to listen to Maleficent's instructions.

She held her staff out in front of her. She spun her free hand around the crystal orb resting on the top of her staff. The glass sphere began to fill with glowing green mist. Maleficent cleared her throat and began her instructions. "Go into the woods and bring me back…

"One," within the mist in her staff the black silhouette of a cow appeared, "the cow as white as milk."

The shadow changed to one of a hooded cloak. "Two, the cape as red as blood. "

The image changed again. This time, it was a shadow of a girl with long flowing hair. "Three, the hair as yellow as corn."

"Four," the final image was a silhouette of a pair of a shoes, "the slipper as pure as gold."

The mist dissipated, leaving the orb clear again as Maleficent brought the staff back to her side. "Bring me these things before the chime of midnight in three days' time. 'Tis then the blue moon reappears, which comes but once each hundred years. Bring them and I guarantee a child as perfect as child can be."

Terra and Aqua exchanged looks, their eyes full of hope. Was it really possible? Was their wish so close to becoming real?

Maleficent banged her staff on the ground, demanding their attention. "Go to the woods!" She commanded. She raised her arms up into the air and suddenly, WHOOSH! Her body erupted into green and yellow flames. The inferno quickly died down, leaving no trace that Maleficent was ever in the bakery in the first place.

* * *

A horse-drawn carriage pulled to a halt just outside of Larxene's mansion. The matriarch stepped out. She had since changed into an elegant, if not garish black ball gown with a gold and silver trim. Her blonde hair was curled and pulled into an updo on top of her head.

"Ladies, our carriage awaits." She called. Fuu and Rikku ran out of the house and immediately climbed into the carriage waiting for them. Larxene walked across the yard to it but was stopped when Kairi ran in front of her. In her hands was the pot… full of lentils.

_**Kairi: **__Now may I go to the festival?_

Larxene's eyes widened. How had she managed to do that? Suddenly, however, she smirked. Aside from her chores, it looked liked that was all Kairi had managed to get done. "The festival?" She scoffed as she brushed past her and climbed into the carriage.

_**Larxene:**__ Darling, those nails.  
Darling, those clothes.  
Lentils are one thing,  
But darling with those,  
You'd make us the fools of the festival,  
And mortify the prince!_

"The festival lasts for three nights." Kairi pointed out. "Surely you could let me attend for one of them."

Larxene scoffed at that. "The king is trying to find his son a wife." She looked Kairi up and down. "Not a scullery maid." She then turned her attention to the coachman. "We must be gone!" She exclaimed. With "hyah," the coachman cracked the reins, and the horse took off, pulling the carriage away from the mansion.

Kairi watched as the carriage got smaller and smaller in the distance, her blue eyes held a defeated look.

_**Kairi: **__I wish…_

* * *

Aqua stepped from the back of the bakery, holding up a dingy old coat which she offered to Terra. "Here, I found this in the back." She said. "Put this on, it will keep you warm."

"Get that thing away from me." Terra growled as he stared at it with contempt.

"But-" Aqua was cut off when Terra snatched the coat from her.

"This was my father's!" He said through gritted teeth. "Didn't you hear Maleficent? He's the cause of all this. I want nothing to do with him." He said angrily as he threw the coat to the ground.

Aqua went to calm her husband when she noticed something. From out of the coat pocket, six white pebbles rolled out. Curious, Aqua got onto her knees and picked them up. Upon closer inspection, they weren't pebbles at all, they were beans. They felt stone hard, as if they had petrified.

"Beans?" She said, curiously rising to her feet. Then, Maleficent's story came back to her. "These must be Maleficent's beans!" She exclaimed, running to Terra who was pulling his own dark brown coat over his torso. "We'll take them with us." Aqua suggested.

"We?" Terra asked. "No." He shook his head firmly. He pulled his wife into a quick hug. "You're not coming with me, it's not safe out."

"But I can help you." Aqua said sternly.

Over the years, Terra would usually let his wife have whatever she wanted, but he remained firm on this, despite his wife's arguing with him. "I can do this on my own."

_**Terra: **__The spell is on my house.  
Only I can lift the spell.  
The spell is on my house!_

_**Aqua: **__(No no the spell on our house.)  
We must lift the spell together.  
The spell is on our house!_

Terra remained adamant on the subject and he refused to talk about it anymore, so he changed the subject. "Now…" he sighed, "what am I supposed to get again?"

"You don't remember?" Aqua asked, smacking her forehead. Terra needed her but he was too stubborn to admit it.

_**Aqua: **__The cow as white as milk.  
The cape as red as blood.  
The hair as yellow as corn.  
The slipper as pure as gold._

Terra nodded, repeating the objects to himself as he and his wife exited their home.

_**Terra: **__The cow as white as milk.  
The cape as red as blood.  
The hair as yellow as corn.  
The slipper as pure as gold._

* * *

Meanwhile, as Terra tried to remember the items he needed (and Aqua continually reminded him), Kairi stood at the edge of the property which her stepmother's mansion rested on. She stared off in the distance, trying to think of anything she could do.

_**Kairi: **__I still wish to go to the festival,  
But how am I ever to get to the festival?  
__**Terra: **__(The cow as white as milk.  
The cape as red as blood.  
The hair as yellow as corn—)_

Suddenly, it dawned on Kairi. She wasn't all out of hope or ideas yet. There was still one thing left she could do… or try at the very least. Immediately, she took off toward the direction of the vast woods

_**Aqua: **__(The slipper)  
__**Kairi: **__I know!  
I'll visit mother's grave,  
The grave at the willow tree,  
And tell her I just want to go  
To the king's festival!  
__**Terra: **__(The slipper as pure as gold.  
The cow, the cape,  
The slipper as pure as gold—)  
__**Aqua: **__(The hair!)_

* * *

Terra and Aqua followed their own path out of the village and to the border of the wood. Even though they knew nothing of each other and had never seen each other, Terra and Aqua had the same reason for venturing into the forest… getting their wish granted.

_**Kairi &amp; Terra: **__Into the woods, it's time to go.  
It may be all in vain I know.  
Into the woods— but even so,  
I have to take the journey._

Aqua hugged her husband, kissing his cheek and sending him off with words of encouragement.

_**Aqua: **__Into the woods,  
The path is straight,  
You know it well.  
__**Terra: **__But who can tell?_

Aqua waved, seeing her husband off.

_**Aqua: **__Into the woods to lift the spell._

* * *

Kairi passed through the tall arching trees, leaving that foul hellhole she was forced to endure behind.

_**Kairi: **__Into the woods to visit mother._

* * *

Before Aerith returned home, she turned around and took one last look at her son heading deeper into the woods.

_**Aerith: **__Into the woods to sell the cow._

Roxas turned around, his face no longer holding his childlike happiness. He sighed and waved back to his mother.

_**Roxas: **__To get the money._

_**Kairi: **__To go to the festival._

* * *

Xion skipped her merry way down the path. She looked at the beautiful scenery all around her as reached into the basket and pulled out a loaf of bread which she began to munch on.

_**Xion: **__Into the woods to Grandmother's house.  
Into the woods to Grandmother's house._

It was very late in the afternoon by now, giving way into the early evening. The golden sunlight seeped in through the trees giving the forest a pleasant ambiance that allowed everyone everywhere to travel with a pleasant stroll.

_**All: **__The way is clear.  
The light is good.  
I have no fear,  
Nor no one should.  
The woods are just tress,  
The trees are just wood.  
No need to be afraid there—_

_**Terra: **__There's something in the glade there._

Terra stopped momentarily when he saw the bushes rustle. After a moment, it calmed down, revealing itself to be nothing more than the wind. Terra continued on his way, as everyone else did, continuing on their own path.

Up ahead, Terra saw a horse-drawn carriage carrying three richly-dressed maidens through the forest. The young baker thought nothing more of it and went on his way. Although all their journeys went separate ways, their paths would cross in the great and mysterious woods.

_**All: **__Into the woods without delay,  
But careful not to lose the way,  
Into the woods, who knows what may  
Be lurking on the journey._

_Into the woods to get the thing  
That makes it worth the journeying._

_**Larxene, Rikku, &amp; Fuu: **__Into the woods to see the king._

_**Roxas: **__To sell the cow_

_**Terra: **__To make the potion_

_**All: **__To see  
To sell  
To get  
To bring  
To make  
To lift  
To go to the festival!_

_Into the woods!  
Into the woods!  
Into the woods,  
Then out of the woods,  
And home before dark!_

* * *

**Whoo! That was painstaking. I hope you guys like this. A little note, when I write song fics, I try to make the lyrics extensions of the characters' dialogue or thoughts. Please, leave a review. Again, they motivate me to write.**

**Another note, despite giving everyone a different look… sort of… I left Maleficent's look the same. So if my writing was bad, just picture Maleficent in the game (and the 1959 Sleeping Beauty film)… except her staff. The look of the staff is somewhat important.**

**So, hopefully, I'll see you next time.**


	2. Hello Little Girl

**I have no idea what compelled me to write this. Every once in a while, I like to write a fic like this. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the story. And please please please PLEASE review. I am a review ADDICT! They really help motivate me to write.**

**KEY:**

**Bolded text – **Xemnas

_Italic Text_ – Xion

**Disclaimer: **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** belongs to Disney, Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. The songs don't belong to me either. They belong to Stephen Sondheim.**

* * *

_**Into the Woods**_

**Hello Little Girl**

Kairi knelt before the trunk of a massive, beautiful willow tree deep within the woods. When she was a girl, Kairi planted a branch on the grave her mother. Ever since she was a child, Kairi visited the grave so often and wept so much that her tears watered the branch until it grew until magnificent willow tree.

Kairi closed her eyes, wishing silently. Before she passed, her mother was a source of wisdom; Kairi felt she was even a source of guidance to her after she passed. Every time she visited the willow tree, she still felt her mother's presence.

"I wish…" she whispered trailing off.

A gentle breeze blew through the tree. Kairi opened her shining blue eyes, watching the breeze gently move the low-hanging branches.

"What is it you wish my child?" The wind seemed to blow a whisper to her. Even years after she was gone, Kairi knew it was her mother's voice. It brought Kairi to her feet. She walked closer, weaving through the low-hanging branches to the trunk.

The breeze moved the branches and brought her mother's voice to her again. "Ask the tree." Kairi closed her eyes. In her mind and her heart, she knew what she wanted…to attend the king's festival.

The breeze blew up again, but this time it turned into a soft gale. Hundreds of thousands of leaves blew off the branches. Kairi could tell the wind was unnatural for it blew the leaves around her in a vortex. She couldn't see anything other than the leaves of the willow tree all around her. She could feel the wind stop though, and the leaves stopped blowing, flowing gracefully to the ground.

Kairi examined herself to find her entire visage had changed. Her dirty, dust-covered skin had been cleaned, almost glowing in the light of the evening sun. Her long Auburn hair was placed into a loose bun behind her head. A simple silver tiara wrapped around her forehead.

Kairi looked down to see that her clothes had changed too. She now wore a glittering silver corseted ball gown with a gold trim running through it. Kairi lifted the dress up. Her modest sensible shoes had been replaced with sparkling golden slippers.

She looked up at the willow tree, tears of happiness spilling from her eyes. "Thank you mother." She breathed. She quickly grabbed hold of her dress, lifting it so she could move easier, and took off down one of the many paths through the woods, heading for the palace and the festival.

* * *

Xion continued on her stroll through the forest, quickly finishing another of the sticky buns she had gotten from the bakery. The girl stopped moving when she heard something. Cautiously, she looked all around. It sounded like a combination of rustling in the bushes and an animal sound…a growl maybe.

As soon as Xion stopped, so did the noises. She shrugged; it must have been some sort of animal. Thinking no more of it, the girl skipped on her merry way. A little further up the path, she was stopped again but for a different reason.

"Good day little girl." A dark voice greeted her.

Xion looked up to see a tall figure leaning against a tree. Based on the physique and voice, it was clearly a male. He was wrapped in a long, black overcoat. He had long silvery-white hair that hung down past his shoulders. Beneath his silvery hair, his skin had a golden tan, and on either side of his head were two furry, pointed ears. His eyes shined like a bright orange fire. He had a smile that showed off elongated canines. Xion could also see long claws at the ends of his hands. His lower half looked even less human than his top half. From underneath his coat where no feet or shoes, but two silver furred paws. Behind him, a long silver tail wagged.

Xion gave a polite curtsy. "Good day Mr. Wolf." She returned his greeting.

"Oh please." He said, standing up from his position on the tree. "Mr. Wolf was my father. Call me Xemnas."

"Oh. Okay." The girl gave the wolf an innocent smile. "Well good day Xemnas." She greeted before continuing on her way.

Xemnas weaved his way off the path, moving through trees and bushes until he was ahead of Xion again. This time, he jumped out onto the path in front of her. "And where are you off to on such a fine day?" He asked with a pleasant disposition.

"To my grandmother's house." Xion answered, forgetting her mother's warning of talking to strangers.

Xemnas's nose twitched, smelling something. According to his highly accurate nose, it was coming from the basket she was holding. "And what might be in your basket?"

"Some bread so that my grandmother, so that can get strong." Her smile was innocent as she was unaware of the true nature of the world around her, and the wolf in front of her.

"And where might your grandmother's house be?" Xemnas further inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a good quarter of a leap further in the woods." Xion pointed to the path in front of her. "Her house stands underneath two oak trees."

She smiled, waving to the wolf before walking past him. As he stared at her retreating figure, Xemnas dropped his façade. His smile became far more sinister as he began to drool and salivate; something he'd try to conceal in the presence of the well-fed girl. His licked his suddenly dry lips. Xemnas kept his pace slow as he stalked behind the red-cloaked girl.

**Look at that flesh,  
Pink and plump.  
Hello little girl.  
Tender and fresh,  
Not one lump.  
Hello little girl.  
This one's especially lush  
Delicious…**

Xemnas looked around; he knew this part of the forest well. He could slow her down and distract her for a while. With a growl he darted off after Xion and jumped in front of her again, stopping her.

**Hello little girl.  
What's your rush?  
You're missing all the flowers.  
The sun won't set for hours.  
Take your time.**

Xion frowned, this wolf and his distractions were becoming problematic; she had somewhere she needed to be. She brushed past Xemnas, walking on.

_Mother said,  
"Straight ahead."  
Not to delay  
Or be misled._

Xemnas reached out with a claw, grabbing her red hood and pulling her back. His nose picked up the scent of birds nesting in a nearby tree; Xemnas moved away from Xion and shook the branches off the tree, causing the birds to tweet angrily at him, but the girl would never hear their anger, only sounds.

**But slow little girl,  
Hark and hush—  
The birds are singing sweetly.  
You'll the birds completely.  
You're traveling so fleetly.**

Xion ignored him, trying to continue on her destination. Xemnas stayed off the path, sneaking and weaving through trees as he kept watching her, his hunger steadily growing, but he knew he had to wait, there would be a far better reward in the future if he did.

**Grandmother first,  
The miss plump—  
What a delectable couple.  
Utter perfection,  
One brittle, one supple—**

Xemnas managed to pop out of the trees right next to Xion—a testament to how well he knew these woods. Xion, slightly annoyed, just ignored him, hoping he would take her constant no's as an answer. It wasn't that she didn't want to follow Xemnas, oh no. Xion was very curious, she wanted to see the world the wolf was talking about. But she had to get to her grandmother's house before nightfall.

**One moment my dear.  
**_Mother said,  
"Come what may,  
Follow the path,  
And never stray!"_

Xemnas would have none of it though. He grabbed Xion by the shoulder, taking great care not to hurt her. He turned off the path, something which took her by surprise. The wolf led Xion between two trees and into a glade of the most beautiful wildflowers she'd ever seen.

**Just so, little girl—  
Any path.  
So many worth exploring.  
Just one would be so boring.  
And look what you're ignoring.**

Xion's blue eyes lit up in amazement. She walked further off the path and kneeled among the flowers. Behind her, Xemnas' deceivingly polite smile turned into a wicked smirk. His pointed ears twitched and he licked his lips as he watched her pick and smell flower. It was getting harder and harder to contain his hunger lust, but he still managed to do it.

**Think of those crisp,  
Aging bones,  
Then something fresh palate.  
Think of that scrumptious carnality  
Twice in one day.  
There's no possible way  
To describe what you feel  
When you're talking to your meal!**

Xemnas quickly moved into the glade and stood in front of Xion. His quick movements brought the girl back to her feet. Xemnas reached down and picked up a purple flower, offering it to her.

"For granny." He suggested.

Xion thought about that; her grandmother did enjoy flowers, and these flowers were very beautiful. It would be foolish to pass this opportunity up. She decided it would be okay if she was a little late.

_Mother said  
Not to stray,  
Still I suppose a small delay—  
Granny might like a fresh bouquet._

With her mind set, she accepted the flower from the wolf's claw. Xion knelt down among the flowers again. Xemnas, meanwhile, was starting walking away from the glade and back onto the path. When Xion saw him leaving, she smiled and waved to him.

"Goodbye Xemnas." She said, using his name like he had asked her to.

"Goodbye little girl." Xemnas waved back before walking out on the path. As he walked away from her, he gave a dangerous smile to no one in particular. His plan had worked; the girl was distracted now, which means she would be late getting to her grandmother's house… which meant that Xemnas would get there first.

**And hello…**

Xemnas looked back down the path. When he was sure Xion was out of earshot, he turned back, reared his head back toward the sky, and let out a loud, vicious, bloodthirsty howl.

* * *

**So there was actually a second song called **_**Cinderella at the Grave**_**. I chose not to use it. The moment is still there, but the song isn't. Those shorter, more transitional songs, I'm not really gonna use.**

**So what did you think? How about you tell me in a review?**

**So, hopefully, I'll see you next time. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Leave a review!**


	3. The Cape and the Cow

**I have no idea what compelled me to write this. Every once in a while, I like to write a fic like this. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the story. And please please please PLEASE review. I am a review ADDICT! They really help motivate me to write.**

**No song this chapter**

**Disclaimer: **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** belongs to Disney, Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. The songs don't belong to me either. They belong to Stephen Sondheim.**

* * *

_**Into the Woods**_

**The Cape and the Cow**

Late afternoon gave way to early evening and the sun slowly began its descent below the horizon. Roxas leisurely strolled through the woods, pulling his white cow by his side. He hugged onto Clarabelle's neck. He was well on his way to the next village over, but the blonde lad was taking as much time as could to get there, hoping to spend as much time with Calarabelle, his only friend, as he could.

"Looking to sell your cow Roxas?" A deep, gravelly voice asked. Roxas looked up. A strange figure stood out in front of him. He had long, wiry, greasy and dirty black hair mixed with shades of gray and silver, and it hung low over his face, covering it. His entire form was covered in a dingy, raggedy, tattered old brown cloak with a hood drawn low over his head. The figure leaned forward on knotted, gnarled walking stick, looking hunched over.

"How did you know my name?" Roxas asked, taken by surprise by this stranger's sudden appearance. "Who are you?"

"When I first appear I seem mysterious, but once explained I'm nothing serious." The figure answered cryptically.

"…What?" Roxas finally asked, being unable to decipher the riddle.

"Going to market to sell your cow?" The hermit dashed up to the young blonde. From beneath his cloak, he reached out with his free hand and gently pet Clarabelle's white fur. "And you would have been to the market by now." He turned his hood-clad head to the blonde. "Taking your time?"

"N-no sir?" Roxas said, sounding somewhere between an answer and a question of his own. Who was this man? How did he know everything he was doing?

"What are you asking for such a…" he paused, as if trying to find the right word, "creature?"

"No less than 50 munny." Roxas repeated his mother's words.

"50 munny." The figure said. "An animal in such poor state? You'd be lucky to get a sack of beans."

"A handful of…?" Roxas trailed off, looking back at Clarabelle. When he turned to look at the figure again, he was gone.

Roxas looked around, not seeing the strange hermit anywhere. He stood a little closer to his cow. He would never admit it, but the experience shook him slightly. "Come on Clarabelle." He continued on his way. "There are strange spirits in the woods."

* * *

Terra aimlessly wandered the forests heading nowhere in particular. He didn't even have an idea of where to start. The young baker let out a groan; he had no way of finding anything. He continued to stumble through the woods, when the sound of humming stopped him. In the distance, Terra could see a glade of wildflowers through the trees.

Wedging himself between the trees, Terra peered into the glade. The source of the humming was coming from the dark-haired, blue-eyed girl who was in his bakery just that morning. Terra watched her kneeling, picking flowers. Terra easily remembered the blood-red cape she wore, and he wasn't surprised to see she was still wearing it.

Terra halted. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He had no plan for getting the cape. As he continued to watch her, he felt something on his shoulder. He looked down to see a tree branch resting on his shoulder. It was nothing… or so he thought. Suddenly, the limb tightened and grasped his shoulder.

Gasped, Terra wrenched himself free of the tree's grasp. Terra watched, wide-eyed as the tree moved by itself. As it continued to move and walk, the image of a tree melted away, revealing the tall, green-skinned, black-clad Maleficent; staff at her side.

"What are you waiting for?" She demanded impatiently, slamming her staff on the ground. "Get the cape!"

"B-but I have no idea how." Terra said. It was the truth after all.

The witch sighed. "You just walk up to the little thing," she explained, "and you take it!"

"I can't just take a cape from a little girl." Terra suddenly realized something, "Why can't you get it?"

"It's the rules of the spell!" She shouted, her anger and impatience shocked Terra off his feet. "I'm not allowed to touch any of the ingredients. Do you really think I'd need your help if I could?"

That did make sense to the young baker. Maleficent opened her mouth to say something else, but she suddenly stopped. Terra was about to question why, but then he heard it. It was faint, yes, but he heard it. It was the beautiful, soft voice of a woman singing.

Maleficent looked between Terra and into the forests. Her expression was conflicted. Unexpectedly, she lunged forward, grabbing at Terra with her green long-nailed hand.

"Get me what I need!" She commanded. Maleficent then snapped her free hand. She was engulfed in a vortex of thick black fog which vanished. In the enchantress's place was a flock of ravens which immediately took off, leaving Terra alone once again.

Terra walked through the trees into the glade, still with no plan. He decided to just make something up.

"Huh?" Xion looked around, standing up with a bouquet in her hand. "Who's there?" She asked. Terra stepped into the clearing. "Oh Mr. Baker." Xion smiled. "It's you."

"Hey little girl." Terra smiled, nervous. "How are you fairing this evening?" He asked. "I hoped you saved some of those sweets for granny."

"Actually," Xion looked down, ashamed, "I ate all of the sweets." She admitted. "And half a loaf of bread."

"Oh. I see." Terra trailed off. "My," he, rather tactlessly, changed the subject, "that's a lovely cape you've got. Where did you get it?"

"Oh thank you." Xion twirled around, showing off her blood-red cloak. "My grandmother made it for me."

Terra chuckled, incredibly nervous. He still had no idea what to do. "I would very much like one for myself."

Xion couldn't help but giggle. "Well you'd look rather silly in one."

Terra let out an awkward chuckle. "You're right, I would."

Suddenly he lunged, forward. "Let me take a look." He asked, tugging at the cape.

Xion gasped at the grab, struggling against him. "No!" She gasped, flailing her arms, hitting against him.

Terra somehow managed to wrench the cape off of her and he ran off. Xion however let out a bloodcurdling scream. Terra was about to run away, but he sighed. He just…couldn't do it. Sighing, he walked back to her.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, holding the cape back out to her. Xion ceased her wailing and yanked the cape back into her grasp. "I just wanted to make sure you really loved that cape." He lied. "Now, take care." He warned her. "And be careful not to cross paths with any wolves."

Xion glared up at Terra. "I'd rather a wolf than you any day!" She spat and stormed off.

When she was gone, Terra started off on his own way.

"Aargh!" He screamed out. "This is hopeless! I'm never gonna find a yellow slipper and golden cow." He groaned to himself. His eyes widened when he realized he mixed the items up. "Or was it a yellow cow and a…" he trailed off, not sure anymore.

"The cow as white as milk. The cape as red a blood. The hair as yellow a corn. The slipper as pure as gold." A voice whispered behind him. Terra turned around to see Aqua crouched behind a tree.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his young wife.

Seeing she was caught, Aqua stepped out. She had exchanged her apron for a green shawl which she wore around her shoulders. The young blue-haired woman held up a scarf. "You forgot your scarf." She told her husband as she tenderly wrapped it around his neck.

"Thanks." He sighed. "Now will you go home?" He asked.

"I want to help!" She said firmly, still just as adamant about aiding her husband.

"It's not safe!" He said, feeling like he was repeating the conversation he had with her back in their home. "The spell is on my house."

"OUR house." She corrected. She was about to argue further when her cerulean eyes widened. She grabbed Terra's face and turned it around so he could see what she was looking at; Terra's eyes widened too. It was a young blonde lad, tugging along a white cow with him.

"A cow." He said, shocked that what he was looking for had literally walked into him. "As white as…"

"Milk." Husband and wife said in perfect unison. After having lost one item, Terra and Aqua tried to conceal their excitement as she walked up to the young man.

"Good evening." Terra greeted.

"Hello sir." Roxas returned the greeting, still cautious after his earlier meeting.

"And what are you doing with such a lovely cow?" Aqua asked, examining the creature up close.

"I'm taking her to market to sell." Roxas said, looking down. "No less than 50 munny."

"50 munny?" Terra asked. He turned to Aqua, speaking in hushed tones. "50 munny. We don't have 50 munny."

Aqua shushed him. She walked around the cow, petting her white fur while she tried to think of something. "She must be very generous of milk for such a price."

"Yes ma'am." Roxas shook his head, lying.

Digging through his pocket, Terra finally found something. "All I have is these." He told Aqua, holding up Maleficent's beans.

Aqua's eyes widened. "Beans!" She gasped aloud. "Oh no! We mustn't give him our beans!" Suddenly, she stepped behind Terra and pushed him forward. "Well, if you feel we must."

"Beans?" Roxas asked, tilting his head. The old man's words came back to him, ringing in his head. Had he seen the future? But, it didn't look like he had much. He watched as the man held his hand out, seeing the six white petrified beans.

"Yes." Aqua said. "But these are no ordinary beans. These beans carry magic." She quickly made up.

"Magic?" Roxas asked, shocked.

"Magic?" Terra asked, turning to her, sounding just as shocked. Aqua nodded.

Roxas' eyes widened in a childhood wonder and amazement. "What kind of magic?" He asked.

The couple remained silent for several seconds. Finally, Aqua smacked Terra's chest. "Tell him."

"Uh…" Terra paused. "It…uh… it defies explanation." He managed to come up with.

That sparkle of curiosity in the blonde's eyes brightened. "How many?"

Terra counted the beans in his hand. "Six."

"Five." Aqua corrected him.

"Five?" Terra asked.

Aqua nodded. "They're worth 10 munny each." She told the boy. She then leaned into Terra's ear and whispered. "We should at least keep one for ourselves."

Roxas held out the rope, ready to hand them over the cow, but he halted. "Will I be able to buy my cow back someday?"

"Well…" Terra trailed off. He didn't know what exactly Maleficent needed, or what would happen during or after the spell.

"Yes." Aqua answered quickly.

Roxas turned away from them, turning to Clarabelle. "One day," he whispered, "I'll buy you back." He told her before handing the rope to Aqua.

Terra counted out the five beans and placed them into Roxas' hand with Aqua pocketing the last one. "Now take care." He instructed. "And rest assured, your cow—"

"Clarabelle." Roxas corrected him.

"Clarabelle," Terra said, "is in safe hands."

With the beans in hand, Roxas took off excitedly, heading home. Once they were alone again, Terra turned to his wife.

"Now will you go home?" He asked of her.

"I was just trying to help."

"Magic beans?"

"I had to think of something." Aqua defended.

"But we don't even know if they're really magic." Terra pointed out.

"No one would have given him more for this poor creature." Aqua pointed out. Terra had to agree with that. Clarabelle was in a sorry state. "At least, this way, he'll have something to eat." Aqua continued to defend her lies.

"Are we to have this child through deceit?" He asked.

"Do you even want this child at all?" Aqua countered. "Yes, we might have to get our hands dirty."

"I don't know if I'm meant to be a father." Terra suddenly blurted out.

"W-what are you talking about?" Her husband's sudden admission had taken her aback.

"Because of my father." He said, looking away from Aqua.

"But you're not him." Aqua said.

"I don't know." Terra frowned.

Aqua walked up to her husband, placing her hands tenderly on his cheeks. She turned his head, making her look him in the eyes. Terra's frowned softened, seeing the love deep within his wife's eyes.

"If you can't do this for yourself," she said gently, "please do it for me."

Some comfort was brought to Terra. He wrapped his arms around Aqua waist and held her close, gently kissing her forehead. "Alright." He said softly.

Husband and wife smiled gently at each other. "Now will you take the cow and head back home?"

Aqua sighed, taking Clarabelle by the collar. Husband and wife parted again. Aqua was heading home, and Terra was continuing his search.

* * *

**So the first part of this chapter, with Roxas and the strange old man… that was a plot element taken from the original stage show, which was cut from the film. I will be using a couple elements from the stage show in the story as well.**

**So what did you think? How about you tell me in a review? I'll see you next time. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Leave a review!**


	4. I know Things Now

**Please please please PLEASE review. I am a review ADDICT! They really help motivate me to write.**

**I want to point something out. The user **_**IHeartFantasy**_** asked this in a review in the first chapters. Yes, her name is spelled "Naminé," but the process of inserting it as a symbol is rather tedious. So, I'm just taking the easy way out.**

**Key**

_Italics_ is Xion

**Disclaimer: **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** belongs to Disney, Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. The songs don't belong to me either. They belong to Stephen Sondheim.**

* * *

_**Into the Woods**_

**I know Things now**

Prince Sora rode through the woods on his white horse. He was a handsome young man with large, spiky brown hair and piercing blue eyes. His garments were tight and form-fitting to show off his toned physique; they consisted of black leather pants and black boots. He also wore a white blouse with a royal blue jacket buttoned up over it.

With the setting sun, Sora had turned his horse around with the intention of heading back to the palace for his father's festival, but he halted. On his journey, he heard something in the air; it was faint, but the prince was sure he could hear a woman's singing. Curious, the young prince turned around and headed back into the trees.

Following his ears, Sora found himself in a part of the woods he had never been to before. Ahead of him was a stone bridge that had clearly been there for some time; ivy had grown over and out of the stones. Just ahead of the bridge, was a tall stone tower; the source of the singing. Sora quickly got off his horse, and approached the tower. The woman at the top of the tower, the woman continued her singing, not knowing what was happening below.

Sora sighed; the tower had no doors. So how was he supposed to find out what was going on?

The prince's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a rustling through the dense trees and bushes. Quickly, Sora ducked behind a thorn bush that was hugging the tower. He watched as a green-skinned, black-clad, horned hag carrying a staff crawled out through the bushes.

Maleficent brushed herself off before looking up at the tower. Her harsh, cold expression turned gentle as she looked up the tower. The hard expression in her yellow eyes softened.

"Namine." The witch called loudly.

"Namine." Sora breathed in a whisper as he watched the scene in front of him.

After she was born, Maleficent took Terra's sister and named her Naimne. She locked her in a doorless tower deep in the woods. Now, Namine had grown into a beautiful young maiden with pale skin, sapphire eyes, and bright yellow hair. She was dressed in a long, light pink strapless gown which left her shoulders bare.

The maiden stopped her singing when she heard her name being called. She leaned out of the window and looked down. Unaware of her heritage, she grew up believing Maleficent was her mother. Her face lit up at the sight of her at the foot of the tower.

"Let down your hair to me." Maleficent asked.

Sora watched as the girl grabbed her golden hair, which had been bound and tied into a thick braid, and slipped it over a hook on the side of the window. She then grabbed the end of her hair and lowered it out of the tower, revealing it to be several yards long.

The prince's eyes followed the trail of hair up to its source, and there his eyes stood, transfixed. Sora couldn't turn away from the beauty atop the tower.

Maleficent grabbed onto the braided locks firmly and hoisted herself up the tower wall. Namine winced slightly, gripping onto her hair. Over the years, the pain had dulled as she had gotten used to it.

Maleficent reached the top of the tower and sat in the windowsill. The old witch took a brief pause to set her staff inside the tower. She then turned to her adopted daughter and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't you look lovely today." Maleficent's heart warmed at the sight of her daughter. She reached up and gently rubbed her cheek.

Namine raised her hand up and held her mother's hand. "Thank you mother." She smiled softly.

Maleficent reached into her robes. "I brought your favorite." She held out a white cloth which she unwrapped, revealing a handful of blackberries. "From the garden." Namine accepted the gift, and Maleficent climbed into the tower, pulling the wooden door closed behind her.

Sora stood there for another moment or so. "Namine." He breathed again. Never, in all his life, had Sora seen such a beautiful woman.

Tomorrow. Yes; tomorrow, Sora would return when that hag was away and visit the girl again. Sora quickly got on his horse again and took off for home.

* * *

The setting sun had bathed the woods in a golden orange color as Xion had finally reached her destination; beneath two tall oak trees was her grandmother's cottage. However, Xion slowed down when she saw the door was hanging open.

"Oh dear." A sinking feeling built up in the girl's stomach. "How uneasy I feel." She shook it off though, thinking it nothing. "It must be from all the sweets."

Nonetheless, Xion moved much slower as she pushed open the door and stepped into the tiny cottage. The lights were very dim. Xion could, at most, only make out the silhouettes of objects. Something was strange. Her grandmother's house was always pleasant and well-lit. Not dark and ominous.

"Grandmother?" Xion called into the house.

"Over here." A voice called from the bed on the other side of the house. Was she sick? Her grandmother was always an active person. And her voice, it didn't sound right. "Come in." She rasped in her off-sounding voice again.

Slowly, Xion walked over to the bed. As she got closer, she could see a little better. Her body was covered by a blanket. Her nightcap and gown were pulled over her face, hiding it. In the dim light, Xion could see two triangular shapes poking through the nightcap.

"Grandmother," she gasped quietly, "how you've changed. What big ears you have."

"The better to hear you with." Her "grandmother's" head moved. Xion's blue eyes widened when she saw tanned skin and shining orange eyes. "My dear." Xemnas growled out in his regular voice.

Xion screamed as the wolf grabbed onto her. And with a massive lunge, the wolf swallowed the little girl whole.

Well… it was a busy day of eating for both of them.

* * *

Terra ran up to the house when he heard the scream. He had recognized the scream because Xion screamed the same way earlier that evening. The young baker came upon the old cottage. Sensing something was amiss; he reached into a coat pocket and pulled a knife (thankful that he decided to take it in the first place).

As he crept into the cottage, he could see the well-fed, bulging form of the wolf passed out on the bed. As he got closer, Terra saw a strip of red cloth, which he recognized as Xion's cape. Terra, clutching his knife even tighter frowned, thinking he was too late, and turned to leave but he was stopped by muffled yelling.

"No…" He whispered. It couldn't be. The muffled shouts were coming from Xemnas' stomach. They couldn't still be…? Holding his breath, Terra raised the knife high and plunged it down. Xemnas's eyes shot wide open as he released a howl of pain.

* * *

As soon as the deed was done, Terra burst out of the cottage, his eyes were wide in a mix of horror and shock, and he was panting heavily. "I can't believe I just did that." He breathed as he began making his way from back into the forests.

"Mr. Baker!" Xion called after him, running out of the cottage. "Wait!"

"Aren't you going to help us skin that beast?" An old woman, Xion's grandmother, also stepped out.

"No." Terra stopped. "No thank you." He answered quickly.

"Feh!" The energetic old woman scoffed. "What kind of hunter are you?"

"I'm not a hunter!" Terra yelled back. "I'm a baker!"

"Please wait." The girl stopped him. "I wanted to thank you for saving us."

"Think nothing of it." Terra said, just wanting to put the whole gruesome ordeal behind him. "You need to be more careful in the future."

Xion nodded in agreement. "I know."

_Mother said,  
"Straight ahead,"  
Not to delay  
Or be misled.  
I should have heeded her advice…  
But he seemed so nice._

Xion recalled just earlier that day. How Xemnas pulled her off her path, showing her everything. The birds, the flowers, all of it. And she was innocent enough to be taken in by it all; to appreciate it at face value. Yet, as she recalled her story to the older man, she couldn't help but a thrill at breaking the rules.

_And he showed me things,  
Many beautiful things,  
That I hadn't thought to explore.  
They were off my path  
So I never had dared.  
I had been so careful.  
I never had cared.  
And he made me feel excited—  
Well, excited and scared._

Xion's eyes had glazed over as she flashed back to the horrible experience. She can't believe how foolish she was. She wouldn't say she was any wiser now, but all the warning signs seemed so obvious to her now.

_When he said "Come in,"  
With that sickening grin,  
How could I not know what was in store?  
Once his teeth were bared,  
Though, I really got scared—  
Well, excited and scared._

All the while, Terra continued to listen to the little girl's tale. It was obvious she wanted to tell it, and after all she went through that day, Terra figured she at least deserved that much.

_Then he drew me close,  
And he swallowed me down,  
Down a dark slimy path  
Where lie secrets that I never want to know  
And when everything familiar  
Seemed to disappear forever,  
At the end of the path  
Was granny once again._

_So we lay in the dark  
Til you came and set us free,  
And you brought us to the light,  
And we're back at the start._

Xion smiled thankfully at Terra. She untied her red cloak and pulled it off of her, leaving only the little black dress she had on beneath it. Despite how traumatizing it was, Xion would remember her experience with Xemnas forever, for she had acquired valuable lessons from it.

_And I know things now,  
Many valuable things,  
That I hadn't known before:  
Do not put your faith  
In a cape and a hood,  
They will not protect you  
The way that they should.  
And take extra care with strangers—  
Even flowers have their dangers,  
And though scary is exciting,  
Nice is different than good._

"You saved us back there." Xion repeated herself. "I know you were interested in this." She held the cape out to him.

Terra's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" He asked, slowly taking him.

"It's the least I could do for you." Xion let him have it. "And besides, maybe Granny will make me a new cape from the skin of that wolf."

Terra held the cape in his hands. Two of the objects; he was halfway done. Overjoyed at the prospect of being done so soon, he pulled the girl in a tight hug. He shouted his thanks as he ran off back into the woods.

Xion tilted her head, confused at the baker's excitement with her cape. But she shrugged it off and headed back to her grandmother's cottage.

_Now I know,  
Don't be scared.  
Granny is right,  
Just be prepared.  
Isn't it nice to know a lot?_

Xion suddenly stopped. She took one last look outside, her happy smiled dropping from her face. She had changed. Her near-death at the hands of the wolf had opened her eyes. She knew that she would never see anything the same away.

_And a little bit not._

* * *

**Okay, I am kinda worried about this chapter actually. I just had so much trouble. Constantly re-writing and coming up with new ideas. I hope you like the end result.**

**So what did you think? How about you tell me in a review? I'll see you next time. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Leave a review!**


	5. A Very Nice Prince

**Please please please PLEASE review. I am a review ADDICT! They really help motivate me to write.**

**I need to explain something. So, last chapter we met one prince. This chapter, we meet another. Because of events that will happen later in the story, no matter how I tried to twist it, there is gonna be one pairing that makes canonical sense, and one pairing that does not.**

**Key:**

_Italics _is Kairi  
**Bold **is Aqua

**Disclaimer: **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** belongs to Disney, Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. The songs don't belong to me either. They belong to Stephen Sondheim.**

* * *

_**Into the Woods**_

**A Very Nice Prince**

"Beans!" Aerith screamed, holding the five white beans in her hand. "How could you do this!?" She screamed to her son.

"But they're magic." Roxas defended.

Aerith, at her wits end, struck her son. "Will you wake up and get your head out of the clouds!?" She was shouting. She normally didn't mind her son's absent-mindedness or his delusions, but this time it was too much; it had cost them.

Roxas was still reeling from his mother's slap when she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the house. "Now you can go to bed with you supper!" She said as she sat him down on his bed in their small ramshackle hut. She then stormed back outside, slamming the door behind her. Sighing, Roxas laid down.

Aerith paced furiously about in the yard, trying her best to cool down. She looked down at the beans in her hand. She could feel how heavy and hard they were in her hand. They didn't even look or feel edible.

"Magic beans." She scoffed. "How foolish." She mumbled before throwing her hand up and tossing them away. Giving a sigh of disappointment, Aerith went back inside.

What Aerith didn't see was that when the beans hit the ground, they gave off a burst of sparks before sinking into the soil. And soon, tiny green stems began to slide out of the ground and curl around each other.

* * *

Later that night, the moon hung against the black sky. The first night of the King's festival was a rousing success. The king's first born son and Sora's older brother, the prince Vanitas, had found a beautiful maiden and danced the night away with her. But, he turned away for just a moment, and when he turned back, she was gone.

Kairi held onto her dress as she ran past the gates and out of the castle, headed for the woods. She didn't do anything wrong. There was no spell that would be broken at midnight. Kairi was merely overwhelmed by it all.

A handsome young man with spiky, inky black hair (similar in style to his younger brother's) ran up to the castle ramparts. He was dressed in black boots and black leather pants. Beneath his dark emerald jacket was a white blouse. But the most socking and enticing part of the young handsome man was his sparkling, golden eyes which gazed as the beautiful maiden he danced with was swallowed into the night and the darkness.

"I must find that girl." Prince Vanitas whispered, entranced by her.

* * *

Kairi found herself stumbling as she ran deeper into the night-covered forests. Needless to say, she didn't see the root sticking out of the ground. Kairi's feet kicked into the root, sending her rolling onto the ground.

Kairi winced, sitting up, her hair messed up and her tiara askew. She winced slightly, but wasn't too hurt; her trip only caused some soreness, nothing permanent.

"Oh my goodness." A woman's voice said. Kairi looked to see a blue-haired woman with a white cow.

"Are you alright?" Aqua asked.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah." She said, fixing her tiara. "I'll be fine."

The neighing of horses in the distance stopped the women's conversation. Kairi looked back where she ran from, and then turned back to Aqua.

"Please don't let them find me." Kairi begged before running off and ducking into the hollow of a large old tree.

"Wha—" Aqua began to ask but was cut off when the clearing was filled with horses. Under the bright light of an almost full moon, Aqua could see their black fur clearly.

One of the fine black stallions rode up beside her, prince Vanitas atop him.

"Oh my." The bluenette gasped. She'd heard rumors of the prince's handsomeness, but his visage surpassed all the rumors.

"Have you seen a beautiful maiden in a ball gown?" The golden eyed royal asked her.

Quickly, Aqua fell to her knees, bowing before him. "I have seen no maiden your majesty." She lied for the girl.

"My lord!" The prince's steward, Braig, called. "I think I see her over there."

"After her!" The prince called. "Quickly!" Suddenly, the party took off.

Aqua stared wide-eyed at the retreating form of the prince. Her heart was still beating wildly from the ordeal as Kairi stepped out from under the tree.

"I've never lied to royalty before." Aqua gasped. "I've never—well, anything to royalty before."

"Thank you for helping me." Kairi smiled as she sat down on a fallen stump.

Aqua calmed down, nodding to the auburn-haired girl. She then turned to check on Clarabelle to see the cow grazing. She turned back to Kairi, and got a good look at her now that things had slowed down.

"I'm Aqua." She introduced as she sat down on the stump beside her.

"Kairi." The girl smiled back.

"Well Kairi that is certainly a beautiful gown." Aqua complimented. "You must have been at the king's festival." She realized. But as soon as the realization hit, so did confusion. "But why did you hide?" She asked. "If a prince were looking for me, I certainly would not hide."

"Well…" The young maiden changed the subject quickly. "What are you doing in the woods at this late hour?" Kairi asked. "With a cow?"

"Well, I seem to have lost my husband." Aqua replied. Even though Terra had told her to go home, she had decided to stay and try and help as much as she could. "You see, he's undoing a spell."

Kairi remained silent before finally nodding. "Oh…" She really had no idea how to respond to that.

But that was not what the baker's wife wanted to talk about right now. "Now, the festival." She got back to the subject. "And the prince. What was he like?" She asked.

Kairi went silent again. She really couldn't put it into words. She thought about it again before trying to explain it.

_He's a very nice prince.  
_**And?  
**_And—  
It's a very nice ball._

**And?  
**_And—  
When I entered, they trumpeted.  
_**And?  
The prince?**_**  
**__Oh the prince…  
_**Yes the prince.  
**_Well…he's tall  
_**Is that all?**

Kairi didn't know what else to say. She hadn't really talked to him, they were so taken with each other that they couldn't find it in themselves to speak. Aqua wouldn't be able to attend the festival, but how she wanted to go. Now that she had met someone who had actually been there, she wanted to live the festival through the girl's experience.

**Did you dance?  
Is he charming?  
They say that he's charming.  
**_We did nothing but dance._

**Yes?  
And?  
**_And it made a nice change._

**No the prince!  
**_Oh the prince.  
_**Yes the prince!  
**_He has charm for a prince, I guess…  
_**Guess?  
**_I don't meet a wide range.  
And it's all very strange._

"But why would you run away?" Aqua asked the girl.

Kairi thought about why she did what she did before coming up with an answer. "It wasn't quite what I expected."

"What? Princes and castles and gowns?"

"But that's just it." Kairi said. "I have no experience with any of those things."

In the distance, a clock started to chime the hour. Paying no attention to it, Aqua continued speaking to the girl. "Oh what I wouldn't give to be in your shoes." But then she corrected herself. "Well, slippers actually." Aqua looked down at the woman's slippers just as Kairi stood up. Aqua's eyes widened at what she saw on Kairi's feet. "As pure as gold." She whispered.

"Sorry." Kairi said. "But I have to get going." She ran off into the forests as the clock continued to chime the hour.

"Wait!" Aqua yelled, getting up and running after her. "I need your slipper!"

Suddenly, "Moo!" Aqua stopped. She turned around to see the cow running off in a different direction.

"Clarabelle!" She shouted at the cow and then took off after her. She stopped, not knowing what to go after; the slipper or the cow.

The clock stopped chiming and a harsh started blowing. A crash of thunder briefly lit up the woods as a bolt of lightning struck between two trees. Maleficent materialized where the bolt had hit the ground.

"ONE MIDNIGHT GONE!" The witch shouted at the baker's wife.

"Already!?" Aqua asked shocked, she was sure she had more time.

Instead of answering her, Maleficent pointed in the direction Clarabelle had run off to. "GET THE COW!" She yelled, clutching her robe with her free hand, she pulled it up over herself, vanishing again.

Wasting no time, Aqua headed off in the direction of that Clarabelle had run off to.

* * *

**So what did you think? How about you tell me in a review? I'll see you next time. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Leave a review!**


	6. Giants in the Sky

**Please please please PLEASE review. I am a review ADDICT! They really help motivate me to write.**

**Key**

_Italics _is Roxas

**Disclaimer: **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** belongs to Disney, Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. The songs don't belong to me either. They belong to Stephen Sondheim.**

* * *

_**Into the Woods**_

**Giants in the Sky**

Aertih felt something brush against her cheek. Not yet wanting to open her eyes and wake up, she lifted her hand and brushed it out of the way. As soon as she lowered her hand, she felt that soft gentle brush again. Her hand darted up again, brushing whatever it was again.

When it came down a third time, Aerith opened her eyes, frustrated. Her expression changed from frustration to shock as all her eyes saw was green. Reaching her hands up again, Aerith saw that she was a large green leaf. She pushed the leaf aside and saw more large leaves above her, seeping through the cracks in her house.

"What in the…?" She asked, getting out of bed. "Roxas?" She called out to her son, when she looked to his bed, she found it empty.

"Roxas!" Aerith called again, stepping outside.

She didn't find herself, but she found something else entirely. Overnight, the beans she had tossed away had grown into an enormous beanstalk. High, it climbed up towards the heavens, until it vanished beyond the clouds.

Seeing something so strange and unusual, Aerith reacted the only way that came naturally to her…

…She screamed.

* * *

During the night, Terra found himself a nice, soft patch of land to sleep on. He was tucked under a bush, giving him cover from the elements. The rays of the early morning sun seeping through the bush brought Terra back to consciousness.

The young man crawled out from under the plant and stood up to his feet. He gave out a yawn as he stretched his muscles, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mr. Baker!" A new voice yelled, quickly bringing Terra to full alertness. Holding onto the red cape, Terra turned to see the young lad from yesterday, Roxas, running toward him. Like Terra, he was dressed in his clothes from yesterday, only now he had a satchel around his shoulder.

"I've come back for my cow like I promised." The blonde boy beamed. He held up the satchel. "Look. I have five gold coins!"

Terra let out another yawn. "How did you get five gold coins?"

_There are giants in the sky!  
There are big tall terrible giants in the sky!_

Terra raised an eyebrow, not really understanding what he was talking about. Roxas set the satchel down, and started his tale from the beginning. How he saw the beanstalk outside his house earlier that morning, and how he climbed up it, curious to see what was at the top.

_When you're way up high and you look below  
At the world you've left and the things you know,  
Little more than a glance is enough to show you  
Just how small that you are_

_When you're way up high and you're on your own  
In a world like none that you've ever known,  
Where the sky is lead and the world is stone_

_You're free to do  
Whatever pleases you  
Exploring things you'd never dare  
'Cause you don't care  
When suddenly there's_

_A big tall terrible giant at the door._

"A- A giant?" Terra asked the boy, shocked.

Roxas nodded. Remembering the experience he had earlier brought back those feelings of excitement. He moved past Terra and climbed up into a massive tree.

_A big tall terrible lady giant sweeping the floor._

_And she gives you food  
And she gives you rest,  
And she draws you close  
To her giant breast,  
And you know things now that you've never known before.  
Not til the sky._

As Roxas towered above Terra, climbing and weaving through the branches. As amazing as his adventure was, it was also incredibly dangerous. Especially after what happened next.

_Only just when you've made a friend and all  
And you know she's big, but you don't feel small  
Someone bigger than her comes along the hall  
To swallow you for lunch._

_And your heart is lead, but your stomach's stone  
And you're really scared being all alone,  
And it's then that you miss all the things you've known  
And the world you've left and the little you own._

_The fun is done.  
You steal what you can and run!_

Roxas plopped down on a thick tree branch as his tale neared its conclusion. He looked back up at the sky, remembering the kingdom of the giants. He turned his attention back to his world.

_And you scramble down  
And you look below,  
And the world you know  
Begins to grow;  
The roof, the house, and your mother at the door.  
The rood, the house, and the world you never thought to explore.  
And you think of all of the things you've seen.  
And you wish that you could live in-between._

_And you're back again,  
Only different than before  
After the sky!_

Roxas jumped out of the tree, landing on his feet. He looked up at the sky again, his sapphire orbs full of memory and astonishment.

_There are giants in the sky!  
There are big tall terrible awesome scary  
Wonderful giants in the sky!_

After finishing the story, Roxas picked up his satchel. He turned it upside down, dumping down five gold coins the size of dinner plates. "Here you are sir, five gold coins."

Terra's eyes widened to almost the size of the coins at his feet.

Roxas looked around, not noticing the baker's reaction. "Where's my Clarabelle?" He asked.

Terra was brought back to reality by Roxas' question. "Uh… she's back at the village with my wife."

"Well then let's go get her." Roxas grabbed onto the older man's arm and began pulling him.

"Wait wait wait!" Terra quickly said, stopping the boy. "I've changed my mind." He told the blonde. "I have decided not to sell her."

The bright, shining, youthful optimism in Roxas' eyes dropped, replaced by hurt. "But…but you promised I could buy her back."

"Well…I…" Terra stammered, trying to find the right excuse.

"Do you want more?" Roxas asked. When Terra remained silent, Roxas took off. "Stay there! I'll get some more!"

"Wait." Terra called. He stopped, picking up the gold pieces and storing them in his own satchel and took off after the young lad again. "Wait!" He called after him again, but he was already gone.

He ran a little bit further, hoping to catch sight of him, but no such luck. However, he saw his Aqua walking through the trees towards him. She looked exhausted, her brow drenched with sweat.

"I thought you went home." Terra stated.

Aqua turned to him. She had some sort of expression that Terra couldn't read. It changed to a smile as soon as she caught a glimpse of red fabric sticking out of his bag.

"I see you have the cape." She said, walking up to him.

Terra pulled it out of his bag, showing it to her. "Yes." He said with a smile. "Only two more to go." He said proudly.

Aqua bit her lip. "Three." She said quickly.

Terra turned toward her. Was she counting wrong? Was she the one that forgot this time? "Two. I've got the cow and the cape."

Aqua exhaled, remaining silent before getting the courage to pipe up. "You've got the cape."

It took a moment for Aqua's words to sink in. But when they did, Terra flew off the handle. "What did you do with the cow!?"

"It wasn't my fault." Aqua defended in an exhausted whine. "She got away from me. I've spent all night looking for her. I never even made it home."

"How could you?" Terra asked.

In the middle of feeling guilty, Aqua turned to her husband, her eyes giving him an "are you serious" look. "Well," she countered, "she could just as easily have gotten away from you."

"But she didn't." Terra defended firmly.

Aqua was just as firm. She took a step toward him. "But she could have."

"But she didn't!" Terra bickered with her, the both of them sounding like children.

"But she could have!"

The argument—if you could call childish bickering that—was interrupted by the cracking of thunder. In the tree above them, a bright green inferno broke you yet it didn't burn the tree down.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CARES!?" The voice of Maleficent shouted as the hag appeared out of the fire, sitting in the treetop. Her sudden appearance immediately silenced the husband and wife. "Cow's gone." Maleficent reminded them. "Get it back." She ordered. "GET! IT! BACK!"

"Right!" Terra said quickly, fishing the red cape out of his bag. "We'll get right on it." Slowly, he approached the tree, holding the cape up. "But, in the meantime, you can take this."

Maleficent shrieked, causing Terra to jump back. "GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT THING YOU FOOL!" She hissed. "I'm not allowed to touch it, remember?"

Terra nodded silently.

Maleficent's yellow eyes bore into the young couple. "Find and bring me the 4 objects by midnight tomorrow," she warned them, "or that child you wish for will never see the light of day!"

Suddenly, Maleficent bounded off the try, her cloaks flying as she floated toward the ground. Leaves and dirt and other forms of debris from the forest floor began to spin and swirl up around, seemingly swallowing her whole before settling back down. Terra and Aqua stood in silence, watching where Maleficent once was.

"… I don't like that woman." Terra finally said.

Aqua turned toward her husband. "I'm sorry I lost the cow." She said somberly.

"Will you please go home?" Terra asked, starting that up again. "I can handle this on my own. Soon we'll have a child and be away from these woods, and witches, and hungry little girls, and stupid little boys."

Aqua sighed. She was too tired to argue with Terra about this again. She took off like she was heading home, when in reality, she was heading off to find the other ingredients.

* * *

**I hated writing this chapter. Just, when I incorporate songs into my fics, I try to insert action and dialogue between where the song breaks. With this particular piece, that was actually really hard. So, I don't like the end result too much. I'm actually really worried. Is there a problem? Critique it in a review!**

* * *

**Also, as I was writing this, another idea for a fic started popping up in my head. I tried to push it away so I could finish this fic, but it won out. And it's published. However, only the first chapter is published. Go check it out. It's another KH fic called **_**"If she Doesn't Scare you."**_** Read that one and leave me a review there. Again, REVIEW ADDICT!**

* * *

**So what did you think? How about you tell me ina review? I'll see you next time. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Leave a review!**


End file.
